


Die to Live Another Day

by AgentCodywolf



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is Danse, Fallout AU, M/M, Obi-wan is the Sole Survivor, Others mentioned at this time, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: “I remember having brothers, but…I don’t know if its real."Obi-wan doesn't understand the world he woke up into, but he does understand the value of a human being. This world has bastardized the term, human being, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care if this man is really a synth. He doesn't care if Cody really isn't who he thought he was. All he cares about is making sure that Cody knows that even when so much has changed, nothing really has. Fallout/Star Wars AU. Currently a one shot but might become a longer fic.





	

“I remember having brothers, but…I don’t know if its real,” those were the first words Cody spoke since Elder Palpatine had officially declared Cody dead to the Brotherhood. Obi-wan had been gone a week to speak with Elder and get his promotion before sneaking away to get back to his friend. From their talks while patrolling the area around Boston together, he had gathered that the Brotherhood had been everything to Cody. He’d come back to the listening post to find Cody still in the basement but he was sitting against the wall, staring into nothing. He’d only been gone a week, but Obi-wan still feared the worst. 

When he had hopped out of his power suit and knelt by Cody’s side, the man had turned his blank eyes on him. Obi-wan had immediately pulled him into a hug, unable to stop himself even knowing how much the other man didn’t like touching other people. Cody hadn’t reacted and had gone back to staring into nothing after Obi-wan had pulled away. He’d at least eaten and drank water when Obi-wan placed the items by him but didn’t say a word. Obi-wan had tinkered around the basement till three days later when Cody had finally spoken. 

He looked so lost when Obi-wan looked over from fixing some issues with his power armor. He was now looking down at his hands, stubble covering his normally smooth cheeks. He’d lost weight and even though they’d both just learned that he was a synth, Obi-wan couldn’t think of a time he looked more human. Cody took in a deep breath, clenching his fists, “I don’t know…..How can I know what’s real anymore? What if this isn’t? What if we…..What if you’re not real?”

“I am, Cody,” Obi-wan moved to kneel by the other man, wrapping his hands around Cody’s. “The entire we have been together, since we first met at the station, has been real.”

“How can I know?” Cody finally looked up at Obi-wan. The once confident soldier now looked so broken.

“I have….friends. They might be able to help. But you need to understand, Cody. The Institute had you listed as a runaway,” Obi-wan took a deep breath. “I thought about this on my hike back. I only know of one other group that does a complete memory wipe like the one I think you have.”

“Your….friends at the Railroad,” Cody looked down at their hands. “But why?”

“I want to go and find out. You don’t have to come with, but I don’t want you staying here anymore. I have a place where you would be safe if you don’t want to come with,” Obi-wan squeezed Cody’s hands one more time before standing. “it’s up to you.”

“I….I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t what I am anymore. I’m supposed to be this…this abomination but…..how can I be? How can I be so worried about you, about anyone if I’m just a machine? Emotions can’t be programed, not like this!” Cody stood suddenly, hands in his hair. “It doesn’t make sense, Obi-wan! I’m the very thing that the Brotherhood hate yet I would still do anything for them, even if it meant my death! And I just…..I just….I’m so lost.”

At lost, Cody’s voice cracked. Obi-wan immediately moved forward and pulled Cody into a hug. Cody pressed his face into Obi-wan’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other man. Obi-wan gripped the fabric of Cody’s suit, pressing his head against Cody’s, “I will not let them kill you and I will not let you lose yourself. I’ve lost too much already, Cody, I can’t lose you, too.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Cody sounded so broken, so lost.

“Come with me and we can figure it out together,” Obi-wan tightened his grip on Cody, never wanting to let go.

“I….I will.”


End file.
